


Cocktail

by NamnChung



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamnChung/pseuds/NamnChung
Summary: 鸡尾酒可是比纯酒更醉人的。





	Cocktail

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha！郑&Omega！沈  
> Vodka&Rum  
> 筑巢提及。  
> 然后就是，我，又，烂，尾，了。

情潮来得猝不及防。

他被体内翻滚蒸腾的热浪惊醒，迷迷糊糊伸手要抓床头柜上放着的手机，却是连人带被子从床上滚了下去，头隔着羽绒被撞到衣柜发出声闷响。

沈昌珉烧得找不着北，被这么一撞，骂了句脏话倒也清醒了些，划开手机锁屏对着左上角的时间愣神。

他睡了没多久就又转醒，睡前没有关闭的聊天界面此时熠熠闪光，在那之前的两个小时，聊天的另一方发来最后一条通讯，说电台才开始，让他先睡。

哦，对，郑允浩。

他许是等得不耐烦才没退回主界面就放任这块金属自生自灭，又或许是Omega该他妈死的缺乏安全感。沈昌珉瘫在初冬发散着寒意的地板上，而这片透凉的地带很快也被他高热的体温熏蒸得滚烫，他大汗淋漓，从被子的纠缠里挣扎着钻出来，同样低温的空气越过积蓄了两小潭汗水的锁骨凹陷，放肆地勾起被汗打湿的居家服，发狠了摩擦胸前一对变褐变硬的乳首，又托着形状饱满姣好的乳肉耐心地把玩。

 他呜咽一声，贴着衣柜颤巍巍站起的腿又滑了下去，“嘭”地重新坠入被褥柔软的包裹之中。

对于身为Omega这件事，沈昌珉从未抱怨过一句命运的不公。

他可不是他那些身娇体软的同类。恰恰相反，他的体力和耐力在这个一向不被看好的群体中异常强悍，足以媲美一般的Alpha。这也是为什么他身为被保护的一方却能克服先天因素锻炼出一身漂亮的肌肉，为什么他能在娱乐圈这个不进则退的地方笑到最后。

但先天永远是先天，他这个酒精爱好者偶尔也会受不了自己一身朗姆的甜腻味儿；出于职业考虑，他在早年不稳定的日子里也靠着抑制针剂度日；他也会发情，并且因为长年用药而变得极不稳定，这点即便在东方神起标准的内部消化之后也没有任何改变。

沈昌珉强撑着最后一点清醒的意识算了算时间。确实差不多，但他和郑允浩都忙，加之上一次来的不温不火，居然也忘了这回事。

眼下他的Alpha不在，而他的欲望来得凶猛。沈昌珉抖着手给郑允浩发消息，按下“发送”时眼前像闪着金光让他没法集中精神。他把手机丢得老远，又把自己蜷回闷热的被子里。

有了被子的阻隔，信息素的飘散变得困难，在他周围狭小的空间里不断积聚。沈昌珉没有喝酒，但也醉得不成人形，整个人浸泡在朗姆酒里像只香甜四溢的烂熟桃实，无需多加蹂躏便已流出甘美的汁水。

他确实水流不止。棉质内裤包裹着的臀部异样湿黏，Omega天生的润滑随着他难以自控的颤抖而汩汩地向外奔流，因为上身趴在衣柜门上的姿势又沿着会阴濡湿一大片，又痒又难耐。

沈昌珉呼吸得又深又沉，张着嘴像条脱水的鱼，乳头在无机制的门板上不但得不到快感，反而逼他捏着其中一边拉扯，恨不得舔一口才好。

Omega淫荡的小屁股不自觉地微微撅着，浅灰的内裤在穴口附近被染成深灰，布料陷下去了一些，完整地勾勒出小嘴饥饿收缩着的贪婪模样。与此相对的是前面，性器把内裤高高地支起，方才沈昌珉从床上摔下来，彼时已经完全勃起的阴茎隔着布料蹭过地板便差点射出来，现在坚硬灼热地被内裤禁锢住，沈昌珉咬咬牙，毅然决然地褪掉碍事的内裤。

他终于可以毫无阻挡地缓解被强行制止射精的痛苦。几乎在指尖碰到龟头时它便暗示意味十足地抽动了一下，沈昌珉舒服地直哼哼，没几下便尽数发泄在身前的门上地板上。

但是这根本不够。前面得到满足更加衬出后面的空虚，小穴因为许久没被侵犯而抽抽搭搭地流泪，极度渴求着爱抚。他被猛烈异常的情欲冲昏了头脑，手臂向后探，修长的手指迫不及待地埋入一个指节。

这实在可笑：堂堂韩流帝王正在指奸自己，刚释放过的性器甚至因为这个又挺立了起来。

沈昌珉无暇顾及这个，三指的第一个指节进入后再深一步的动作变得愈发困难。他确实将他淫乱的嘴填了一点，可这根本无法解决根本问题，只会让他在天堂和地狱之间苦苦挣扎，食髓知味而再无更美味的佳肴，沈昌珉难受地蹭着门板，却将后者移开了条不大的缝。

衣柜里挂放整齐的全是郑允浩的衣服，沈昌珉总嘲讽他的Alpha不拘小节，然而嘲讽归嘲讽，讽完了仍一边哼着新编的曲子一边替郑允浩收拾妥当，后者乐得坐享其成，待沈昌珉忙活完便把人揽怀里一点点地啄吻，轻声夸赞他用心良苦的弟弟。

而现在那个总有办法安抚他的人说不准还要工作到多晚。沈昌珉吸吸鼻子，敏锐地闻到衣物上几经洗涤也洗不去的属于郑允浩的伏特加的辛辣，他突然有点委屈。

嘴上再怎么强硬，Omega骨子里都是依赖Alpha的，更何况是永久标记了自己的Alpha？在他没有分化的时候他就莫名喜欢黏着早已不辜负“南韩第一A”的郑允浩，分化成Omega后这种黏着又打上了性别相吸的记号。

欲望无从满足的愤懑，Alpha不在身边的失落，两重夹击之下沈昌珉几近粗暴地拉开衣柜门，潦草地拨开悬挂着的大衣辟出个不大的空间，接着长腿一跨把自己塞进了他为自己筑的巢穴，“嗙”地关上门。

周身全是Alpha的味道，不浓烈但足以让孤身一人的Omega心安，这种心安很快又在发情期的拉枯摧朽下转化成为对郑允浩的无限渴望。沈昌珉湿答答的脑袋埋在那些曾经过他手的衣堆中凌乱的吐息，手又从后绕到前抚慰硬得发痛的阴茎。

他的世界一片混乱，却极分明听到一声门锁打开的声音，接着是脚步声越来越近也越来越急促，然后他深陷的黑暗世界被撕扯开。

他看到郑允浩关切又爱怜的神情。

“对不起。”沈昌珉被抱住，郑允浩俯身亲吻那对长时间失水而干燥的唇，声音带着被Omega挑起情欲的沙哑，低沉又性感，“让昌朵一个人承受这么久，是哥的错。”

沈昌珉哪里顾得上什么形象，搂紧了郑允浩的脖子狂蹭，比之前浓烈不知道多少倍的信息素温和而霸道地围绕着他，他小孩子脾气立刻浮现，眼泪水委委屈屈地挂在眼角。

“珉珉想哥哥啦...”他咕咕哝哝，打了个哭嗝，又拽着郑允浩的衣服领子讨亲。

郑允浩心软得凹陷一块，他在半个小时后才在直播间隙看到沈昌珉发来的讯息，一向顾全大局的人当即就坐不住了，跟搭档的DJ打了个招呼便匆忙回家，不曾想在自己衣柜里捡到一只熟透了的水蜜桃。

他可以说是完全忘了Omega的筑巢行为，或者说他很少会想到自己的一时疏忽导致了沈昌珉难得的显露如此脆弱的一面。但这一切确实在发生，郑允浩险些扇自己一巴掌，不过在自责之前，他还是要先把正事解决了才行。

他家小孩被他搂着仍然不老实，两条长腿往郑允浩腰上一勾，屁股便要去蹭郑允浩下身。

并非谁都是柳下惠，能做到美人在怀而不乱——反正他郑允浩是做不到的。

沈昌珉被重新放回床上，接着他长久思慕着的人欺身压上。在这个纯靠下半身思考的氛围里郑允浩解皮带的动作显得格外沉稳，他抬眼便看见小孩盯着他发呆，有些好笑地加快了动作。

完全坦诚相见时沈昌珉居然有了点后知后觉的羞涩，但他很快又把这种无趣的情感抛到脑后。郑允浩含住他的乳头一圈圈的舔，只有郑允浩才能给予的快感，沈昌珉低低地尖叫，抱着郑允浩的脑袋把自己往他那边送。

沈昌珉略显丰满的乳房自然落入郑允浩手中，后者将乳肉抓握起后又连着一片白净的胸部咬住乳首，每一次吸吮都会让沈昌珉的呻吟拔高一截。

如果他们有了孩子，哺乳期的时候这里必然充盈着奶水，沉甸甸的任君采撷。这个微妙的想法从郑允浩脑海里一闪而过，他眸里暗色更甚。

沈昌珉好像也知道了他的想法，方才灵活的腿又缠了上来，勾着郑允浩往自己这边拉，后者心领神会，脱掉最后一层遮蔽后Alpha尺寸傲人的性器就抵在Omega柔软的穴口处。

那里完全不需要额外的润滑——肠液已经将那处浸渍得一片水光潋滟，穴口贪婪地包裹龟头，不知餍足地蠕动着期待把它伺候得舒服而得到更丰厚的奖励。

而小穴的主人因即将被征服而跃跃欲试。郑允浩舔湿了沈昌珉通红的耳垂，挺身将狰狞的性器整根没入。

他们一个叹息一个呻吟。短暂的留恋温柔乡后郑允浩缓缓向外抽出一点距离又凶狠的插回去，往后九浅一深地顶弄，沈昌珉被顶得说不出完整的话，只知道求他哥深一点，再深一点。

“嗯...嗯啊...哥哥好棒...”

Alpha对于爱人这种夸赞总是很受用的。郑允浩不禁加快了动作，性器在沈昌珉柔软的内里横冲直撞。

沈昌珉又痛又爽，他可以完美地吞下郑允浩的性器，被填满的感觉顺着动脉流遍四肢百骸，无论身心都是极大的满足。

顶到某一点的时候一直叫得欢的沈昌珉突然被按了静音键，郑允浩心知肚明，瞅准了目标便次次都撞在那更为紧致的地方。

“不可以...那里不...呜...！”他顶到他的子宫口了！Omega潜意识里惧怕那里被冲撞开，沈昌珉挣扎不已又被郑允浩按回床榻，后者断断续续地柔声安慰，下身的力道却是一次比一次重。

郑允浩能感觉到那个从未被触碰过的地方因为他而有了开裂的迹象，他嘴角笑意放大，堵住沈昌珉完全失声的嘴，开始最后一轮冲刺。

而沈昌珉失声又失神，唯一清晰的是自己的子宫被完全顶开，郑允浩埋在他体内，顶端鼓胀成结让他无法逃离。

他靠在郑允浩肩膀上，而后者咬破了他颈后的腺体，性器也被包裹住快速套弄。快感强烈的过分，沈昌珉有一搭没一搭地无力的叫喊，朗姆酒的香味像枚炸弹爆发开来——他居然被郑允浩操得信息素失禁了。

手里的性器吐出最后一点稀薄的液体，郑允浩耐心地等待成结结束后才退出沈昌珉体内，后者神志不清但仍直觉做了什么很丢脸的事，蜷在他怀里哼哼唧唧。

沈昌珉身上全是郑允浩浓烈的酒味，混着他本身的甜香，郑允浩咂咂嘴，又亲了口喝多了鸡尾酒的小蜜桃。

“珉珉啊...”他还挺喜欢这个腻乎乎的昵称。

“...？”他的蜜桃抬头迷茫地看他。

“给哥生个孩子吧。”


End file.
